malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Nodcrash.vir
Nodcrash.vir '''is an Xbox 360 file infector. '''Note: All code beyond here was imported from Nodcrash.vir on the VirusInfo Wiki due to inactivity and chance of vandalism. No one could be contacted for permission. The Malware Wiki community does not take any credit for the following text, with the exception of the sources section. Original authors are mentioned Here This note was left by Godzilla Gamer (talk) 16:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC). Remove this note if more First Party info is added!. Original History File History on VirusInfo Wiki Behavior Nodcrash.vir is executed only on Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise bootleg copies, and when triggered on Windows (as Nodcrash.vir.exe), the virus adds the end codestring of xr770a with textstrings similar to that of Virdem's, which will corrupt the NOD sound file and allow the virus to run on the bootleg disc when the disc is run properly on the Xbox 360. The corrupted file may be still playable in Windows Media Player, for which it may be unreadable after a second. While the disc is running properly in a Romance Maze, if the player has no lives remaining, the NOD sound file will be corrupted. A message asking the player to retry will hang midway while popping out before cutting to black, thus saving the game data for a certain duration. The first payload when triggered will have a 'Report video for harm' message before saving the data. The message that appears after this duration will display only the following text: NOD has crashed while harming your system: the savestate was saved during blackout. After that, if the player does the same thing in a Romance Maze, Nodcrash.vir's second payload is executed without the messages seen in the first payload. This payload will always be triggered and save the game in the same way. Also, if the player does not teach a piñata a trick, it will create a glitchy circle and the NOD sound file will be corrupted in the same way as the previous payloads. Nodcrash.vir does not infect the system in anyway, even if the first Romance Maze payload had ran once. Background Nodcrash.vir was created as an 'anti-piracy method' (based on Earthbound's anti-piracy measures when facing the final boss on a bootleg cartridge) on 3 December 2013 as a hate video to sheriffbullock (a YouTube account) because of the NOD sound file in one of his videos. This gave a new meaning to file infector viruses that is run on bootleg copies of games, this time being a sound file infector virus that is run on bootleg copies of Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. The name was based on the 'aftermath message' that is seen in the first payload, with the .vir as its extension, which is similar to Xalgaldy.vir. The second video was created on 19 December 2013. It was the foreground of many videos as well as YVETAL CORRUPTS NOD which was based on a myth that Yveltal screeched its cry over the NOD sound file. This myth started in 3 December 2013, and many others were created still as an offence to sheriffbullock because the file was 'unpopular and should be banned from YouTube'. The first payload when triggered has a 'Report video for harm' message before cutting to black, and this gave word to blocking sheriffbullock from the YouTube community because of the file in the video. The first payload test was run on 21 April 2014, and the first payload sound test was run on 18 June 2014. Nodcrash.vir is in beta phase and is currently in development. Sources Nodcrash.vir on the VirusInfo wiki Category:Imported from VirusInfo Wiki Category:Xbox 360 Category:Virus